You're drunk Jones
by FinishedFics
Summary: *Knock knock knock* "We're CLOSED!" Jessica shouted. "Jones?" A gravely voice came from the other side. "Goddammit..." Jessica let out a long irritated sigh, pressing her forehead in her hands. Castle.


_Written by Sara K._

 **A/N:** One of my favorite things I've written (ONE SHOT)

 **WARNINGS:** Language & drinking

* * *

Jessica could feel the cold wooden floor beneath her. Her back was pressed against the wall with one knee tucked against her chest and the other leg outstretched in front of her. She was nursing the third whiskey bottle that had made its way to the floor with her. She looked over at the clock on her desk.

3:45 AM

She looked back down at her free hand.

 _Two hours and I still can't stop shaking._

Nightmares had always been bad but they hadn't been this bad in months. She'd woken up three or four times in a cold sweat absolutely filled with fear, sometimes screaming and crying until she could fumble the light switch on.

Jessica let out a long sigh as she took another swig from the bottle. She had been long past sober since the first nightmare. Her memory was fuzzy with the idea of picking up her phone once; but she couldn't remember what number she dialed let alone where she put it.

She gave up trying to go to sleep and decided sitting on the floor in a t-shirt and underwear for the rest of the night was her calling; doing her best to drink away the memories.

Jessica ran a hand through her hair before wiping away the tears that made it down her checks.

Her chest rose and fell with each deep shaky breath, letting the muffled sounds of the city engulf her.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

Jessica's eyes snapped open at the sound. She looked up to see a large silhouette of a someone through the frosted glass of her door. She stared at it in silence, waiting for it to go away.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

"We're CLOSED!" Jessica shouted.

"Jones?" A gravely voice came from the other side.

"Goddammit..." Jessica let out a long irritated sigh, pressing her forehead in her hands.

 _Castle._

"You alright?" Frank asked, trying the door once more.

"The lock doesn't work, you have to lift it up and then turn the knob." Jessica instructed.

She did her best to wipe down her face before he managed the door open. Light poured in from behind him, making the man almost look like a shadow. He stayed in the doorway, not making any move to come inside.

"The hell are you doing here Castle?" She knew why he was here but like hell was she going to let him think it was anything more then a drunk call.

"You left a voicemail." He said flatly, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Jessica stared back at him. "Don't think I did."

"You did." He pulled out his burner and scrolled through it for a moment before stopping. "334-626-7892" He read. "Same number on your website."

"Don't remember calling." Jessica took another drink.

"You sounded...scared." Frank scratched the side of his face before placing it back in his pocket. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Castle." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you thought you heard is obviously gone now so why don't you go back to whatever motel or van you're held up in right now."

Jessica could hear him take in a sharp breath before turning his head away from her. The silence hung there for a moment. Jessica watched him stand frozen in her doorway, like he was running through his options.

Suddenly he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Having a drink." Frank walked past her to her desk. Jessica watched him as he looked through the bottles. He settled on a beer and cracked open the top. He stood by her desk drinking it and staring out the window.

Jessica leaned back against the wall. "Rough night?"

He let his shoulders drop as he let out a deep sigh. "Is there any another kind?"

Jessica grinned. "I'll drink to that." She said before gulping down another mouthful.

Frank did the same.

Another silence fell over the room; the two lost in their own thoughts.

"That beer's shit." Jessica nodded towards the bottle in his hand.

Frank turned around to face her, leaning his back against the desk. He looked down at the bottle and back at her.

"Bought the wrong kind." She added.

"Tastes fine to me."

"Well good on you for liking the cheap stuff I guess."

Frank smirked. "Doesn't really matter just as long as it gets the job done."

"Whiskey's a better medicine in my opinion." Jessica shrugged.

Another silence.

Jessica finished off her bottle, flipping it over to reveal it completely empty. Her irritated sigh echoed around the room.

Frank watched her for a moment before clanking his beer back down on her desk. He looked around the room for a few seconds before locating her whisky collection. Frank picked up two glasses that had been left on the desk along with one of the larger bottles before making his way over to Jessica.

He stood over her, handing her a glass.

Her eyes shifted between him and the glass for a moment before finally taking it from his hand.

Frank poured the whiskey to the brim of her's before filling his own. He then moved around and sat down beside her. Sitting with his back to the wall on her left. His knees bent and the bottom of his boots flat on the floor. By the time he had sat down she had already finished her glass and took the bottle from his hand.

He took a few sips from his glass as he watched her drink straight from the bottle. Resting his arms on his knees, Frank chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Her icy gaze turning to him as she put the bottle on the floor beside her.

"You're something else miss Jones." He sighed, pressing his back flatly against the wall.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Trust me it's not an insult."

Another silence.

Jessica turned to him. Now that he was close enough, the light from the buildings outside were just enough for her to make out the bruises on his eye and around his cheek and jaw. A cut ran across the bridge of his nose that seemed to stop bleeding along with a busted lip.

"Been busy?"

Frank scoffed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't tickle."

"I mean does it hurt bad enough for me to grab my kit; I think I have it buried somewhere in my bathroom."

"I'm fine."

"Good. I didn't want to get up anyway."

Frank smirked. "Thanks for the offer."

"Sure." She shrugged, chugging another serving of whisky. Once she was done she let out a long exhausted sigh, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "We're pretty fucked up aren't we?"

Frank tightened his jaw as he thumbed over the brim of his drink. He nodded before raising the glass. "I'll drink to that."

Jessica gave a small smile as his glass clinked with her bottle and the two drank their poison together.

The pair let out two satisfied sighs once their drinks hit the floor and they fell into silence once more.

Frank rubbed his hands together, shifting around in his rough jacket trying to get comfortable. Jessica outstretched her bent leg while pulling the other to her chest.

"You said you needed me." Frank spoke up. "Or you needed someone."

Jessica turned to him. "Are we still on the drunk voicemail?"

"Didn't sound drunk to me." He looked down at his hands and back to her.

"I'm a professional alcoholic, I usually don't."

"Why were you scared?" He asked flatly.

Jessica bit her lip. "I wasn't."

"Come on," he shook his head. "let's not do that."

Jessica took another sip before crossing her arms.

Frank let out a sigh, crossing his own. "Fine."

His eyes looked her up and down. "You don't look hurt," he then turned to the rest of the room, "doesn't look like you got broken into," he then turned to her pile of bottles, "and with your own personal bar sitting empty next to you and the red in your face,"

Jessica quickly reached up to wipe her cheeks.

"My money's on nightmare." Frank nodded.

She swallowed nervously. Jessica hated when he did this. Reading her like an open book. No one else could see through her bullshit like he could. _Frank Castle._ She thought to herself. _The only one that could really understand me and he's a trigger happy lunatic._

She shook her head. "Nightmares. Plural." It was useless to keep up the charade.

Frank nodded. "Those can be a bitch."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him. "Usually the person doing the comforting says something a bit more insightful then that."

Tilting his head towards her he smirked. "Is that right?"

"Years with a shrink did teach me a few things about _normal_ human behavior."

"Well I don't think either of us really qualify as normal." He scratched the back of his head. "Plus whatever bullshit I give you about how everything is going to be alright is just going to go right through you."

"You got me all figured out don't you?" She smiled.

"Not by a long shot." Frank sighed.

The two let that conversation hang in the air for a moment before Frank spoke up again.

"I can say nightmares aren't exactly new to me. Although my coping is about the same as yours or going around town to find someone to punch."

"I do that too."

The pair looked at each other and grinned before turning away.

Jessica fell silent and pressed the back of her head against the wall. Her eyes staying locked with Frank's outline in the dark. "You...dream about your family?"

Frank swallowed. He blinked quickly as he took in a long drawn out breath.

"Always."

"I'm sorry." Jessica said softly.

He shook his head before looking down in his lap. "Thanks." He managed under his breath before sitting back up.

"I dream about mine too sometimes." She added.

"Is that what happened tonight?"

Jessica blinked, caught off guard. "Uh no...no not tonight."

Another pause.

"You wanna talk about it?" Frank leaned closer.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"I know it sounds like bullshit but it actually does help," He rested his arms back on his knees. "I had someone who talked to me, she helped me remember pieces. The good and the bad. And that helped me in that moment. Helped make things a little clearer."

Jessica gritted her teeth. Her eyes focused on the floor as she listened to his soft low voice, it had lost all the anger and exhaustion it normally held. It was sincere, worried.

"Killgrave." She sighed.

Frank nodded. He knew.

"I know he's dead but..." She put her hand over her mouth.

"The pain's still there."

Jessica looked over to see Frank staring back at her. He understood. Not like most people when they 'understand.' No. He truly understood.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm scared all the time and it's shit." She clamped her eyes shut. "It's like I can't control anything. I can't go to certain places, I can't wear specific clothes, I can't even think about what I want sometimes." She snapped open her eyes. "Tonight I can't even sleep in my own goddamn bed."

His eyes stayed fixated on her as she took another long sip from the bottle.

Frank swallowed. "Things like that, fucked up stuff, that shit never leaves you,"

"Wow thanks Castle." She scoffed.

"Hold on I wasn't done." He added. "It never leaves you but...but you learn to live with it. It becomes a part of you."

"A shitty part."

"Sure." He shrugged. "But it fuels that fire in you. Keeps you strong enough to do right."

"I can't believe I'm getting a lesson in morality from the Punisher." She smirked.

"You called me remember?" He flashed a grin. "You should've called Murdock or Rand if you really wanted a lesson."

She laughed. "Like I'd ever willingly call those losers."

Frank smiled. Not being considered a loser by Jessica Jones was a pretty high honor. He paused, scratching his chin.

"Why _did_ you call me?"

Jessica froze. "I don't know." She slowly put the bottle back down on the ground. "I'm drunk remember."

"Even drunk people have a reason." He tilted his head. "You could've called you're friend Trish or even Cage."

"God no."

"Then why me?"

Jessica wrapped her arms around herself. She let out a long sigh. "You're different."

Frank squinted back at her. "Different?"

"You understand." She tightened her grip around herself. "You get what it's like to be...haunted."

He turned away, facing the wall in front of them. "Guess I do."

Jessica bit her lip as the silence drew on. She took in a deep breath. "Thank you."

Frank turned back to her. "For what?"

"For this." She tilted her head towards him. "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did." He leaned down, getting her to look him in the eye. "You deserve someone in your corner. Even if it is me."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Jessica wiped away the stray tear from her cheek as he leaned back against the wall next to her.

A new comfortable silence fell between them. One of understanding and familiarity.

They sat like that for a long while; just enjoying the company. Frank stayed lost in his thoughts as Jessica drank on, letting the feeling of safety take over her.

Jessica's gaze slowly drifted back over to Frank. She just sat there softly looking at him, smiling to herself.

"You could cut down a tree with that jawline you know." She grinned, tracing her finger down his jaw.

Frank turned to her, he chuckled to himself. "Wow you're really drunk aren't you?"

"And you got those big puppy dog eyes," She sighed, pressing her hand on his cheek.

Frank smirked. "Probably shouldn't have let you take the whole bottle."

"You should smile more," She leaned in close, her gaze growing softer, "It looks good on you."

Frank shook his head. "You're drunk."

Jessica pressed her nose against his. Their eyes locked with each other. She flashed one more big grin before pressing her lips on his. Her hand moved from his cheek to behind his ear, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She held him there like that for a few seconds before pulling apart.

She keep close to his face, not letting go of his hair.

Frank looked back at her softly. She bit her lip, feeling her heart racing.

"Jones-"

She pulled him into another kiss. And another, and another and another. Both hands were in his hair now as she pushed her lips deeply into his. Finally she pulled away. Placing a hand on his chest, Jessica pushed him to the floor. She climbed on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist and her hands pressed against his chest.

"Jessica-" Frank tried, but before he could say anything else, her lips were locked with his.

She grabbed at the collar of his jacket, pulling him up to her. Each kiss came wild yet slow. Over and over and over.

Finally she pulled him back up. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck, an inch away from his face.

"I want this." She whispered.

She kissed him again.

Frank pulled away. "You're drunk Jones."

"I don't care." She giggled, pulling him into another couple of kisses. She tightened her grip on him, pressing herself as close to him as she could.

Suddenly Frank pulled back. "I do."

Her playful gaze quickly changed at that. The two stared at each other for a moment before Jessica climbed off of him.

"I'm sorry..." She cried, leaning back against the wall. "I'm so fucking sorry..."

"Jessica it's ok," Frank leaned closer, his tone soft. "It's alright."

"I didn't realize...I'm sorry..." She vigorously wiped the flood of tears that began to stream down her face. "I'm so so sorry..."

Frank wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his shoulder, just holding her. Jessica cried, burring her face in his jacket as she pulled her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I'm so screwed up," she croaked.

"You're not." Frank sighed. He looked down at her before pressing a kiss on her forehead. He closed his eyes, pulling her in tighter. "You're not Jones."

Jessica stayed there, taking in deep ragged breaths in his arms. Finally the exhaustion hit her. Everything she felt that night weighing her down. She closed her eyes, letting her breath slow.

Frank's voice came in her ear. "Think it's finally time for bed."

He slowly moved one of his arms under her legs. Carefully Frank lifted her up, carrying her back to her room.

He gently placed her down on the mattress, making sure her head was resting in the center of the pillow before pulling the covers over her. Frank drew them up to her shoulders and stepped back. He stood there for a few moments watching her rest before he began to head out of the room.

"Frank,"

He stopped in the doorway.

"Stay..." She whispered. "...please."

Frank turned to her looking back at him. He thought for a second before nodding and slowly making his way back to the bed. Jessica watched him quickly slip off his boots before climbing into the spot beside her. He laid flat on his back, letting the blanket reach up to his belt while letting his hands sit comfortably under his head.

"You're gonna wake up with the world's shittiest hangover." Frank chuckled.

She grinned back. "I know."

Jessica rolled over, resting her head on his shoulder as she slid her arm back around his waist. He smiled, moving one hand to her arm and the other around her back.

The sound of his heart beat began to lull Jessica to sleep. Her head rose and fell with each breath he took. She smiled as the smell of him filled her lungs. _I'm ok._ She thought. _I'm fine._ Finally she let herself close her eyes. _I'm safe._

"Goodnight Castle." She whispered.

"Goodnight Jones."


End file.
